¡Estudia!
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Hermione tiene una paciencia de santa que a Ron le encanta fastidiar o de cómo Ron se sale con la suya, algunas veces.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima, que si no el Ronmione _no_** **sería canon.**

 _El siguiente fic participa en el Reto #3: "El reto del Fanart" del foro El armario de escobas._

La imagen usada en la portada y en la cual está inspirado el fic pertenece a atalienart ( i. pinimg originals / e7 / 45 / 9d /7459d85b4336b6c508b60c343bb4278 . png).

* * *

 **¡ESTUDIA!**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | DE CUANDO HERMIONE INTENTABA HACER ESTUDIAR A RON.**

* * *

En muchas ocasiones a través de su relación, Hermione había intentado que Ron se interesase por los estudios y gracias a ello tenía unas buenas anécdotas.

Por ejemplo, estaba la vez que no le había prestado sus apuntes creyendo que eso lo obligaría a estudiar. Sí, Ron todavía se preguntaba qué humos de poción había inhalado aquella vez.

* * *

Ron tenía que entregar un ensayo sobre el encantamiento desilusionador y ya llevaba una hora con el mismo libro, en la misma página. Pero, por más que las leía, las palabras frente a él no cobraban significado. Ya había intentado rogarle a Hermione, pero ella seguía ignorándolo olímpicamente.

—Suspenderé Encantamientos —se lamentó cerrando el libro y recostándose sobre él—. McGonagall me matará. ¡Mi madre me matará!

¿Por qué Ron no podía ser como Percy? Iugh, mejor no. Percy podía ser muy inteligente, pero también era un completo esnob. ¡Ya lo tenía! ¿Por qué no podía ser como Fred y George? Por muy despreocupados que pareciesen los gemelos, ambos tenían estupendas notas en Encantamientos y Herbología.

—Iré a rogarle a Hermione, una vez más, seguro que cuando le diga que mamá va a matarme me ayuda.

Más animado, Ron recogió sus cosas y salió de la Biblioteca. Con solo salir de ahí, se sintió mejor.

* * *

Esa vez, Hermione había decidido ayudarlo, tal vez sintiendo compasión por la vez del vociferador o porque de tanto darle lata la había hartado. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que se las había pasado negras.

Como aquella vez que Snape (un buen sujeto al final, pero que había sido un cretino de profesor), lo castigo. Y todo por culpa de bebé Malfoy.

* * *

—Maldito Snape, estúpido Malfoy.

Ron llevaba con esa diatriba todo el camino desde el aula de pociones hasta su sala común. Gracias a que Malfoy no podía cortar sus puñeteras raíces de no-sé-qué ni moler sus hojas de no-le-importaba, Ron había tenido que hacerlo como si fuese un jodido elfo doméstico personal y tenía que hacer una redacción de tres pergaminos; ¡TRES PERGAMINOS! Sobre algún filtro.

Pisando fuerte, Ron había llegado a la sala común donde Hermione se encontraba sentada rodeada de un montón de libros y pergaminos tachados.

—¡Hermione! —gritó sentándose frente a ella.

—¿Ron?

—¡Snape me tortura!

—Explícate, Ron.

—¡Me está obligando a hacer TRES PERGAMINOS! Sobre el Filtro Holotsy o algo así...

—Filtro Alihotsy.

—¡Eso! Y también me obligó a hacerle de elfo doméstico personal a Malfoy. ¡¿Puedes imaginarlo?! ¡Qué humillante!

Hermione simplemente recogió sus cosas y se marchó. Ron nunca se enteró por qué se había molestado, esa vez, con él.

* * *

Como Hermione no lo ayudó aquella vez. Y Ron había tenido dos semanas más de castigo porque, obviamente, no había llegado ni a medio pergamino sobre el dichoso filtro ese. Vamos, ¿qué tanto había que decir sobre un filtro que te volvía histérico? Lo máximo que aprendió fue el antídoto y eso porque planeaba dárselo a su mamá en un té. Sí, lo sabía; era un buen hijo.

El punto era que sí había momentos en los que Hermione era una buena amiga.

* * *

—¡Hermione, _por favor_!

—No.

—¡Pero, _por favor_!

Los que se encontraban en la sala común ya habían comenzado a ignorar a la parejita, pues llevaban en ese plan la última hora. Y, honestamente, todos estaban más concentrados estudiando Encantamientos, después de todo, el día siguiente tendrían los E.X.T.A.S.I.S

—Si no te hubieses ido a jugar Quidditch con Harry en vez de hacer tus deberes ya tendrías listo ese ensayo.

—Pero, Hermione, ¡es nuestro último año!

En ese instante, Hermione se volteó hacia Ron y le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que significa, Ronald?

—Que después de toda la mierda que hemos pasado, deberíamos tener el derecho de hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

—¿Eso crees?

—Hermione —Ron tomó a la castaña por los hombros y compuso su mejor cara de cachorro apaleado—, por favor. Sabes que te quiero.

—Oh, bien.

Y, con un suspiro, Hermione le paso su redacción.

* * *

Sí, había veces en las que Hermione era una auténtica pesadilla, pero la mayoría del tiempo hasta era una buena persona.

Por eso la quería.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 700.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Y he aquí mi primer Ronmione en toda regla, pensándolo bien, este reto me ha obligado a escribir sobre parejas que nunca antes había usado (no sé si es bueno o malo, pero ajá). ¿Honestamente? Fue totalmente lo contrario que con_ **Antojos,** _tuve que sentarme y pelear con mi musa para poder sacar esto y sí, me aproveché e hice recuerdos de 155w. Pero ¡no me salía nada con esta pareja! Nada, cero._

 _Así que siéntanse libres de opinar que esto quedó asqueroso (aparte de que nunca digo que sea Ronmione, sino que queda como implícito -sep, esa soy yo negándome al shipp-)._

 _Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


End file.
